


Naruto x multiverse harem

by Joey420



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kill la Kill, Mortal Kombat - Fandom, Naruto, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Naruto x Bellatrix Black Lestrange - Freeform, Naruto x Ragyo Kiryuin - Freeform, Naruto x Salem - Freeform, Naruto x Sindel - Freeform, Naruto x Tsume Inuzuka - Freeform, Naruto x harem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so I don't know how to make requests or put out challenges so I'm putting one here.This will be a immortal god Naruto Uzumaki x betrayed multiverse womenNaruto Uzumaki x Tsume Inuzuka x Sindel x Ragyo Kiryuin x Bellatrix Black Lestrange x Salem
Relationships: Naruto x Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Naruto x Ragyo Kiryuin, Naruto x Salem, Naruto x Sindel, Naruto x Tsume Inuzuka, Naruto x harem
Kudos: 5





	Naruto x multiverse harem

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a Naruto x multiverse harem and i hope to see a lot of authors make there own version of my idea and make awesome books out of it.

Ok here's my idea for the challenge. 

Naruto Uzumaki was a powerful ancient immortal god that watches over the multiverse but growing tired of other gods being able to create there iwn empire Named decide that is time for him to build his own but before he begins traveling to different worlds to build his empire aee 5 beautiful woman ether be betrayed by there friends and family and so he watches there lives and falls in love with them deciding that this beautiful woman deserves better he offers them to join him in building his empire abd being his brides and offering them revenge on those who betrayed them the women agree and will fall in love with Naruto just as he fell in love with them and together Naruto with his lovers and brides will travel the multiverse building there empire and destroying anyone who stands in there way join Naruto as he makes his lovers into powerful goddesses and maybe later on one of them bears Naruto a child.

Ok the women who are betrayed are Bellatrix Black Lestrange from harry potter 

Salem from rwby 

Ragyo Kiryuin from kill la kill 

Tsume Inuzuka from Naruto 

Sindel from mortal kombat

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you accept my challenge i really hoping for someone to make a good book out of this.


End file.
